1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle body front section structure.
2. Related Art
Technology to deform a front side member in a front section of a vehicle body in a desired mode in a vehicle front-on collision is known. For example, a structure exists in which a bead is provided extending along an up-down direction at an up-down direction intermediate portion of a side wall of a front side member inner, and portions of weak adhesive force are set in respective adhesion portions of a pair of upper sides flanges of a front side member, at a similar position to the bead in the vehicle body front-rear direction (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2012-206703). Such a structure attempts to control the position of fold deformation in the front side member by setting the bead as a deformation origin in a front-on collision of the vehicle, and suppressing the effect of the adhesion portions of the upper side flanges during deformation.
However, the related art described above leaves room for improvement in structures to suppress fold deformation of a front side member toward the vehicle body upper side in a vehicle front-on collision.